Can you be mine?
by Dubu MVP
Summary: Kehidupan Heechul berubah setelah kedatangan seorang namja. Hal yang tidak disukainya pun mulai dilakukan untuk mengetahui segala sesuatu tentangnya. Sho-ai. HanChul couple. Gender bender.


**Disclaimer:**

Sebenernya bingung mau nulis mereka itu punya siapa,

tapi yang pasti mereka bukan punya saya^^

**Pair:**

HanChul, yang lain menyusul^^

**Warning:**

Sho-ai, typo(s)

"Ya, Kyu! Kembalikan gantungan kelinciku!" ujar seorang pemuda mungil dengan mata seperti kelinci mengejar seorang pemuda berambut kitam yang sedikit ikal.

"Kau harus mengejar aku jika kau mau mendapatkannya, hyung," ujar pemuda bermarga Cho itu sambil terus berlari dikoridor sekolah dan tak memperdulikan siswa-siswa yang menatapnya aneh.

Brugh

Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk saat tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang kini terlihat limbung karena tertabrak. Mata obsidiannya menatap tajam pemuda yang tengah terduduk sambil mengusap bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sakit akibat berciuman dengan lantai yang keras.

"Kyuhhh, awwhhash kau yah. Hosh.. hosh.."

Kini mata pemuda berambut hitam sebahu itu tertuju pada seorang pemua yang tengah berlari dengan napas yang terengah-angah ke arahnya, tau lebih tepatnya ke arah pemuda yang kini masih mengelus bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sakit.

Sebuah gantungan berbentuk boneka kelinci berwarna merah jambu menarik perhatiannya. Matanya bergantian menatap pemuda yang tengah berlari dan gantungan kelinci tersebut. Setelah mengerti apa yang terjadi, pemuda berkulit putih itu merebut gantungan kelinci tersebut dengan paksa.

"Dasar _maknae_ kurang kerjaan, selalu saja megerjai _hyung_mu," ujarnya yang langsung mendapat _death glare _dari yang bersangkutan.

"Yak, _hyung_! Kembalikan gantungan itu!" ujar pemuda tersebut seraya berdiri dan mencoba merebut kembali gantungan tersebut dari genggaman hyungnya. Namun pemuda bermarga Kim itu tentu saja tak memberikannya.

"Tentu saja akan kukembalikan. Ini Minnie-ah, sebaiknya kau hati-hati pada _maknae_ kurang ajar ini," ujarnya seraya mengembalikan gantungan itu kepada pemuda yang kini telah berada di samping Kyuhyun dengan napas yang masih putus-putus.

"_Ne, gomawo, hyung_," ujar pemuda penyuka _pink _itu sambil mengatur napasnya.

Pemuda yang dijuluki _Cinderella _tersebut hanya terseyum manis dan sedikit seringaian pada sang _maknae_, kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Merasakan sebuah aura tak mengenakkan, Kyuhyun mulai merencanakan strategi untuk kabur dari _hyung_ tercintanya itu.

"Ah, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas sebelum _seonsaengnim _yang galak itu memergoki kita terlambat masuk kelas." Belum sempat pemuda itu pergi, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Sungmin.

"Sepertinya _seonsaengnim_ akan memaklumi kita, Kyu," ujarnya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dengan senyum manis bertengger dibibirnya.

"Ah, mati aku," batin Kyuhyun.

**OOooOOooOO**

Lorong-lorong sekolah terlihat sepi. Ya, tentu saja sepi karena seluruh murid SM _High School_ tengah berada di kelas mereka masing-masing untuk belajar. Ah, sepertinya tidak semua, karena ada seorang siswa berjalan dengan malas dari kelasnya.

"Ah, membosankan sekali pelajar matematika itu. Rasanya kepalaku akan pecah jika terlalu lama melihat angka-angka itu," gumamnya.

Brugh

'Ah, sial sekali diriku ini. Sudah dua kali aku bertabrakan dengan orang lain hari ini.'

"Ah, _mianhae_, aku tak sengaja."

Mata Heechul terbuka dan menatap tangan yang terulur untuk membantunya berdiri dan pemuda yang mengulurkan tangannya itu secara bergantian.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit panjang dengan beberapa anak rambut yang menempel dikeningnya karena peluh, tengah mengulurkan tangannya seraya meminta maaf.

"Aku benar-benar tak sengaja, _mianhae_," ulangnya lagi. Heechul pun kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Heechul segera menyambut uluran tangan itu dan berdiri sambil membersihkan debu yang mengotori celananya.

"Ah, maaf, bisa tunjukkan aku letak kelas 2B?" Tanyanya kaku.

Alis mata Heechul terangkat sebelah dan sebuah tawa keluar dari bibirnya, membuat pemuda dihadapannya mengerutkan dahi.

"_Mian_, apa ada yang salah?"

Bukannya menjawab, Heechul kembali tertawa dan kali ini tawanya bertambah keras. Merasa tak enak dengan lawan bicaranya, Heechul menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan kanan yang menutup mulutnya untuk mengurangi tawanya dan tangan kiri yang digerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memberitahukan tak ada yang salah dari dirinya.

Setelah tawanya reda, Heechul kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda yang tengah bingung tersebut.

"Ah, _mianhae_. Kau terlihat lucu saat berbicara dengan bahasa Korea, kau pasti bukan asli dari sini kan?" tanyanya sambil menahan tawanya yang akan kembali meledak ketika melihat wajah pemuda dihadapannya yang kini tersipu malu.

"_Ne_, aku murid pindahan dari China. Hankyung imnida," ujarnya sambil kembali menjulurkan tangannya.

"Heechul," ujarnya sambil menjabat tangan tersebut. "_Mianhae_, tadi aku mentertawakanmu," lanjutnya.

"_Ne,_ tak apa," ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, tadi kau bertanya tentang kelas 2B kan? Kelas itu ada di lantai dua, sedangkan lantai tiga ini untuk murid kelas tiga," jelas Heechul

"Ah, kalau begitu aku salah tempat. _Gomawo noona_," ujarnya.

"_Cheonmaneyo_." Pemuda bernama Hankyung itu segera menuruni tangga karena dia sudah telat masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

'Eh, tunggu. Tadi dia bilang _noona_?'

"Hei, aku ini _namja_ tahu, bukan _yeoja_," teriaknya yang tentu saja tak didengar oleh yang bersangkutan karena sosoknya telah menghilang dari balik tangga itu.

**OOooOOooOO**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, seluruh murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka. Kantin mulai penuh oleh murid-murid yang hendak mengisi perut mereka. Kegiatan mereka terhenti, berpasang-pasang mata kini tertuju pada seorang pemuda rambut ikal yang dikuncir lima, memakai jepit rambut berwarna _pink_ disetiap kunciran tersebut serta bando _pink _dengan kepala kelinci sebagai pemanisnya bertengger di kepalanya. Seluruh murid di sana berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tawa mereka. Mereka tak mau berakhir konyol jika tertangkap basah menertawakan sang _maknae_ sekolah mereka itu.

"Kyu, ayo tersenyum. Jangan cemberut seperti itu, atau kau mau PSP mu ini aku hancurkan," ancam Sungmin. Mau tak mau, Kyuhyun pun memasang senyumnya dan memberikan _death glare _pada setiap mata yang memandangnya, membuat mereka segera mengalihkan padangan mereka dari sang _maknae_ dengan tetap menahan tawa.

"Hhhhahahahahaahahahah." Tawa keras terdengar dari sembilan _namja_ yang duduk di pojok belakang kantin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _hyungdeul_nya dari _club music_, hanya mereka yang berani melakukan hal itu pada sang _evil maknae_.

"Ya, _hyung_. Hentikan tawa kalian, ini sama sekali tidak lucu," ujarnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau memang tak lucu, tapi kau terlihat seperti badut, kyu," ujar Heechul yang kembali mengundang tawa lebih keras.

"Minnie-_chagi_, sudah ya. Kau kan sudah membalas dendammu," bujuk Kyuhyun seraya memasang _puppy eyes._

"Tidak, Kyu. Kau harus memakainya sampai pulang sekolah nanti," ujar Sungmin acuh.

"Nanti aku belikan boneka kelinci yang besar untukmu, _chagi_."

"Tidak."

"_Strawberry cake_?"

"Tidak."

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain minggu ini?"

"Tidak, Kyu."

"Hhh, baiklah." Melihat Kyuhyun yang lemas karena rayuannya tak mempan, sembilan _namja_ itu kembali tertawa.

"Wah, kalian tertawa tanpaku," ujar seorang pemuda yang berjalan mendekati kesembilan _namja _tersebut.

"Lihat saja _dongsaeng_mu, _hyung_. Lucu sekali kan?" ujar Eunhyuk seraya mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun yang tertunduk untuk menghadap Donghae yang baru datang. Melihat hal tersebut, Donghae pun tak bisa menahan tawanya dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin cemberut. Mata Kyuhyun menyipit saat dilihatnya seseorang yang asing tengah menertawakannya juga.

"Ya, kau. Jangan menertawakanku, dasar anak baru."

Bugh

Sebuah gulungan Koran berhasil mencium kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ya, bersikaplah yang sopan pada _hyung_mu, _maknae_ setan," ujar Heechul.

"Kau juga harus bersikap sopan pada _maknae_mu, Heechul," ujar Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Sebelum perang antara hyung dan dongsaeng itu kembali terjadi, Leeteuk sebagai _leader_ yang baik pun berusaha melerai mereka, namun apa daya jika kedua _dongsaeng_nya itu malah balik membentak Leeteuk yang membuatnya diam seketika.

"_Appa_ juga diam saja," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tak perlu ikut campur," tambah Heechul kepada Kangin yang baru saja akan membuka suara. Namun niatnya berbalik menenangkan Leeteuk saat dirinya dibentak seperti itu. Sebenarnya Kangin bukan orang yang bisa langsung diam jika dibentak seperti itu, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk menenangkan Leeteuk yang telah pusing dengan kelakuan dongsaengnya tersebut daripada harus ikut campur dan membuat Leeteuk bertambah pusing.

Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Sindong berusaha meredakan amara Heechul, sedangkan Ryeowook, Kibum dan Sungmin berusaha membungkam mulut Kyuhyun dengan makanan yang ada dimeja mereka. Namun usaha mereka tetap tak berhasil melerai mereka.

Melihat pertengkaran yang akan lama tersebut, Siwon akhirnya turut membantu dengan memberikan ceramah keagamaan pada mereka. Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung diam dan saling berpandangan. Kemudian mereka langsung duduk diam dibangkunya masing-masing saat Siwon hendak membuka mulutnya.

"Sudah, _hyung_. Tak perlu repot-repot berceramah, kami sudah tak bertengkar lagi," ujar Kyuhyun setelah menelan makanan yang dimasukkan oleh _hyungdeul_nya tersebut. Yap, siapa yang akan tahan jika mendengar Siwon berceramah, bisa-bisa waktu istirahat mereka hanya habis untuk ceramah keagamaan tersebut.

Hankyung hanya melihat pertengkaran di depannya dengan tatapan bingung. Donghae yang menyadari hal itu langsung mendekatinya dan meminta maaf atas kelakuan _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_nya tersebut. Donghae pun mulai memperkenalkan Hankyung dengan kesebelas _namja_ tersebut.

"Ah, _gomawo_ atas bantuannya tadi, _noona_," ujar Hankyung pada Heehul. Mendengar panggilan _noona_ yang ditujukan pada Heechul membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Ya! Aku ini _namja_, bukan _yeoja_."

"_Mwo_.. kau _namja_? Ah, _mianhae_, aku pikir _hyung_ itu _yeoja_," ujar Hankyung.

"Wajahmu terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang _namja_, _hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun . Melihat wajah Heechul yang cemberut, _namja_ yang lain pun tak bisa menahan tawa mereka dan membuat Heechul semakin kesal. Akhirnya, Heechul pun berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka.

Baru saja Hankyung akan mengejar Heechul untuk meminta maaf, namun tangannya sudah dicegah oleh Donghae.

"Sudah biarkan saja."

"Tapi, dia pasti membenciku," ujar Hankyung, ada nada sedih terselip saat dia mengucapkan hal itu.

"Sudah, _hyung_ tenang saja. Heechul _hyung_ tak bisa marah lama-lama apalagi sampai membenci, nanti juga dia seperti biasa lagi," ujar Ryeowook.

"Iya, betul. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan makan saja," ujar _namja_ bertubuh gemuk itu.

"Kalau kau ingin tamabah, silahkan saja, _hyung_. Kalian juga jangan sungkan ya," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Wah, kau baik sekali mau mentraktir kami, hyukie," ujar Kangin yang diikuti anggukan oleh yang lain.

"_Mwo_.. tentu saja bukan aku yang akan mentraktir kalian, tapi Siwon. Iya kan Siwonnie?"

Siwon pun tersedak saat namanya disebut oleh Eunhyuk. Dia pun mengangguk saat melihat pandangan berbinar-binar dari _hyungdeul _dan _dongsaeng_nya.

'Jadi, aku lagi yang bayar. Hhh.. nasib~'

**OOooOOooOO**

Semilir angin membawa kesejukan tersendiri bagi seorang _namja_ yang tengah menikmati kesendiriannya. Rambut hitam halusnya menari-nari searah hembusan angin. Matanya terus terpejam, namun _namja_ cantik itu tetap tak bisa tertidur. Wajah seorang _namja_ China terus saja berputar dikepalanya. Mata _obsidian_nya yang menenangkan hati, senyumnya yang menawan, wajah tersipunya saat dia menertawakan logatnya dan bagaimana dia berbicara bahasa Korea dengan logat Mandarin yang masih sangat jelas. _Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum, ada rasa hangat menjalar didadanya saat mengingat semua tentangnya. Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi terus berusaha membawanya pergi ke sebuah tempat indah yang telah menunggunya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai melayang meninggalkan raganya. Rasa hangat dirasakannya menyelimuti tubuhnya, ingin rasanya _namja_ cantik itu membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah menyelimutinya dengan sesuatu dan kini mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut, membuat kesadaran terakhir yang dipertahankannya terlepas dan membawanya kealam mimpi.

**TBC**

Annyeong, Kim Heesung imnida. Aku masih newbie di fandom ini, jadi mohon bantuannya^^

Ini debut pertamaku. Bagaimana? Jelek kah? Mianhae kalo aneh.

**Kritik? Saran?**

**Silahkan tuangkan di kotak review^^**


End file.
